thecrowfandomcom-20200215-history
The Crow: Wicked Prayer
The Crow: Wicked Prayer is a 2005 third sequel to The Crow, preceded by The Crow: Salvation. The film was directed by Lance Mungia and the score was composed by Jamie Christopherson. Plot “The polluted mining town of Lake Ravasu sits on the raven Aztec reservation. The tribe is closing the toxic mine to open a resort casino. The miners are at a breaking point.” The citizens and the workers are at an impasse with the citizens protesting to close the mines, and the workers protesting to keep the mines open. Pestilence signals to War as he drives by in his truck, and War signals back. Famine has disguised himself as a chef and purposely made the workers ill. Pestilence is sitting in his truck when he’s approached by other workers to order him to get back to work and Pestilence proceeds to knock them out. Famine signals to pestilence as he gets in his car and War draw his gun and start shooting which starts a fire. Meanwhile Lola is hiding in a tower in a church with a rifle. Kids are playing in the field, War drives through the gate and the protestors are starting to riot. While Luc is walking around the prison grounds, he is jumped by two guards, Lola takes that opportunity to take a shot and free Luc from his chains. Luc manages to fight off the guards who try to restrain him. Luc walks up to the church. War, Pestilence and Famine approach Luc from behind. War hands Luc a gun and tells him to lead the way. Famine takes a man and brings him in front of Luc and pours gasoline on him. Luc takes Famine’s match and threatens to light the man on fire. Luc tells the man he’s just kidding before facing away from him. As the men start to laugh, Luke turns back around and is about to shoot the man before Lola intercepts him. Luc spontaneously asks Lola to marry him and she accepts and they kiss on the hood of Luc’s car. Meanwhile Jimmy is asleep in his trailer. Jimmy finds a scorpion on his chest as wakes up and puts in a plastic bag in his fridge, and he feeds his dog beans. His girlfriend, Lilly, on the other hand is at her father’s unveiling for the raven Aztecs Resort Casino blueprints. Lilly gives a speech about the legend of the crow. After she gives her speech, Jimmy grabs her hand and takes her behind a trailer and they share a kiss. Lilly makes it clear that she wants Jimmy to go to Ravenfest with her and he tells her no. Lilly tells Jimmy she wants to people to see him the way she does. Jimmy tells Lilly that his parole ends at midnight and he was going to leave before anyone notices and Lily tells Jimmy that she wants people to notice him and she yells that she loves Jimmy at the top of her lungs. Jimmy tells Lily that she has too much faith in people and Lilly tells him that she has faith in a lot of things. Lily tells Jimmy that if he wants to escape from where he is, then he has to let everything go and Jimmy says he can’t without her, and they share a kiss. Lilly remind Jimmy that he knows what time she gets off of work and tells her not to be late as she walks away. Jimmy runs after her and tells her that he will let the past go for her. As they share another kiss, they are caught by Lilly’s father and brother Harold and Tanner. Harold takes Lily by the hand and they both lead her away. As they lead her away Jimmy yells “It’s a great day to be alive ain’t it? Later that afternoon, Jimmy takes a ring and a bouquet of roses before he leaves his trailer with the intention of proposing to Lily. He tries to take his car, but since it won’t start he takes his bike. As he’s riding on the road he’s cut off by Tanner. Tanner gets out of his car and Max Jimmy’s outfit with Jimmy simply responded by telling Tanner that Jimmy is not in his jurisdiction. Tanner tell Jimmy that no one likes him and Jimmy respond by telling him that he should probably just fire his publicist. As Tanner figures out that Jimmy is on his way to see Lily, Tanner tells Jimmy that he better be stopping by to tell her goodbye, but much to his dismay he finds an engagement ring amongst Jimmy’s belongings. Tanner pulls out a gun, seemingly loading it with a single bullet and he points it at Jimmy and pulls the trigger only for the gun to not go off. Tanner tells Jimmy that he’s lucky and Jimmy tells Tanner that he knows that the bullet is still in Tanner’s hand. Tanner tells Jimmy that at midnight Jimmy is free to go but Lilly isn’t, and Tanner drives off. Jimmy goes to see Lilly but she doesn’t respond. He sees Lola in a mask approach him and he tells Jimmy that he should’ve brought Lilly lilies instead of roses but dismisses it saying that it’s his funeral. Just then Famine and War beat Jimmy down, and Luc emerges from the back room restraining Lilly. Lilly hits Luc, causing him to let go of her and she grabs the bag of scorpions Lola’s holding and pours them over Lola. When she tries to run and reach for a gun, Luc grabs her again, telling her that he’s never had the option of loving someone like her while Lola looks on in stunned silence. The group puts Jimmy and Lilly on stepping stools and puts their heads in nooses as Jimmy pleads with them to spare Lilly. Luc tells Jimmy that he’s always liked him and that he should’ve just stayed on his side of the road, and he sits facing the window. War told Jimmy that he was told not to die for his beliefs but to make others die for their’s. Lola approaches Lilly and tells her that she always though Lilly’s eyes were pretty ever since they were kids. Luc tells Lola that she’s wasting time, and Lola proceeds to gouge out Lilly’s eyes. As Lilly lets out a scream, Luc starts to have flashbacks of a time when he was still friends with Jimmy and Lilly. He remembers what Lilly said about the crow, and remembered the feelings he used to have for her. Lola takes Lilly’s eye, and War tries to keep Jimmy conscious as he slowly suffocates. Jimmy watches as Famine kicks the stool from under Lilly’s feet and she is hanged. Meanwhile, Lola starts to recite a Satantic chant, and she sees visions of the future. As Luc approaches Lilly, Lola hands him a knife and he comments that without her eyes Lilly won’t be able to see her way in the spirit world. Jimmy weakly calls out to Luc. He grabs Luc as Luc approaches him and he tells Luc that he’s going to die. Luc tells Jimmy that he’s breaking his heart and proceeds to kick the stool from under Jimmy’s feet, and stab Jimmy in the chest and rip out his heart. As Lola starts reciting another Satantic chant, Luke feels a burning sensation in his chest as the numbers 666 appear on his chest and Jimmy’s heart turns to ash in his hands. Luc tells Lola that he feels good and lights Lola’s cigarette as he instructs Pestilence and Famine to take Jimmy and Lilly’s bodies and burn them. Later that night, Pestilence and Famine wrap the bodies in carpets and they find an old freezer in a dump to put them in. Famine puts the bodies in the freezer, and they push the freezer in a pit of oil and Pestilence lights it on fire. The group return to their hide out, seemingly dejected. While Lola’s washing her hands War approaches her. When she looks at him, she sees visions of the future. Luc tells everyone to eat up. As he looks around, Luc realizes that everyone seems somewhat upset. Luc reignites the fire in everyone when he reminds them what they are fighting for. Lola hands out wedding invitations to the group and they party the night away. Sometime later, Luc sends Pestilence the bar, and Luc decides to visit an old friend. Meanwhile in the afterlife, Jimmy is wandering through a field with a bouquet of roses when he spots Lilly on a swing. She turns around and her eyes are missing. Jimmy looks at the red roses only to see that the color was starting to drain from them. When he looks back at the swing Lily is gone. Just then Jimmy, having been resurrected by the crow, emerges from the burning freezer. He takes Lilly’s body and takes it to Trading Post, the store Lilly worked at and lays her on a bed, remembering the time he spent with her there. As he tries to leave, he grabs Luc’s coat that Luc left there earlier and he starts having flashbacks to his and Lilly’s murders. When he touches the mirror Lilly broke, he has more flashbacks to his death. Jimmy takes a gun and shoots himself in the chest and remains unaffected. Jimmy makes his way to his old trailer. He douses everything in gasoline and he lights a match and sets the trailer on fire. He dons himself in black and paints his face and emerges from his trailer unharmed. The crow lands on his shoulder and Jimmy follows the crow as it flies away. He reaches into his car and touches his necklace that was hanging from the mirror. He has a brief flashback to Lilly telling him that he’s not a murder. Back at Trading Post, Tanner as discovered that his sister is dead. He radios the other officers and tells them they need to have a meeting, proceeding to blame Jimmy for Lilly’s death. That same night, Luc and his gang interrupt Moses as he’s presiding over a wedding. Luc tells Moses that he did well for himself saying that he wanted Moses to find success so he could just take it away. When Moses asks Luc who he is, Luc reveals that he’s the son of the preacher Moses killed. Moses insists that he paid for his crime and he’s doing what he’s doing to make amends with Luc’s father. Luc instructs Lola to give Moses a gun and Lola tosses the gun at Moses’ feet and Luc urges Moses to shoot first. Moses refuses, insisting that he changed. When Moses believed that one of Luc’s gang members killed the bride, he tries to shoot Luc but Luc shoots and kills Moses. Luc instructs War to kill everyone else. Lola follows Luc as he leaves, questioning him on what his plans are. Meanwhile Pestilence is at a bar drinking when a crow lands in front of him. Pestilence just dismisses the crow as a hallucination until he sees Jimmy. Jimmy demands to know Luc’s whereabouts. Pestilence comments that they initially thought that Jimmy was a heartless convict and but in reality Jimmy has a lot of life in him. Jimmy says that what’s in him isn’t life. Jimmy engages in a fight with Pestilence with everyone of Pestilence’s attacks being ineffective. Jimmy throws Pestilence against an exposed light and electrocutes him. Jimmy tells Pestilence that he’s afraid of what he has become and says the others should be too. When Pestilence laughs at him, Jimmy throws him against the expose light again, electrocuting him and killing him. While a man drives down the rode in a hearse, he spots Jimmy walking down the rode. This spooks him and he runs. Jimmy reaches into the hearse and grabs a hold of Lilly’s necklace. Cast * Edward Furlong as Jimmy Cuervo * David Boreanaz as Luc Crash “Death” * Tara Reid as Lola Byrne * Marcus Chong as War * Tito Ortiz as Famine * Yuji Okumoto as Pestilence * Denis Hopper as El Niño * Emmanuelle Chriqui as Lilly “Ignites The Dawn” * Danny Trejo as Harold * Dave Baez as Tanner * Daymond John as Proud Foot John Category:Films Category:Official films Category:Browse